The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to virtual machines.
A virtual machine framework, such as a Java® virtual machine (JVM) (Java and all Java-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Oracle Corporation and/or its affiliates), provides an efficient organization and utilization of real world data. The virtual machine framework may be a group of classes and interfaces implementing a set of frequently used and reusable data structures. Furthermore, the virtual machine may be a powerful non-persistent data organization architecture, which provides software modules with a high degree of reusability. Additionally, the virtual machine may be updated during execution through modification and/or injection of bytecode lines into the existing framework.